Merry Christmas
by Princess Sapphire1020
Summary: All Alora wanted for Christmas was her friends and family, Optimus saw this and he means to do what ever it takes to give it to her. Part of More Than Meets The Eye. Bumblebee/OC.


**Welcome to my Christmas party everyone! This is a special tie to 'More Than Meets The Eye'. To Autobot Shadowstalker, I really loved your idea but I thought of something else, sorry. So here we go.**

* * *

Alora loved Christmas, it was her favorite time of year. It was the time for people to spend time with their friends and family. So why did she find herself in the middle of a battle?

Her lightsaber clashed with that of her cousins, Ivy Tron, the daughter of Megatron. Alora herself had just discovered the fact that she was the daughter of the great Optimus Prime.

"What's the matter Als? You seem distracted." Ivy's voice broke through Alora's thoughts. Ivy took this moment to kick Alora's feet out from under her. Alora groaned in discomfort as she fell to the ground with a loud thud. Ivy laughed and ran through the groundbridge that opened up behind her.

"Ratchet I need a groundbridge." Alora said as she got up.

The groundbridge sprang to life in front of her and she walked through, slightly limping. By the time she got to base she was muttering every curse she could think of in English and Cybertronian. Ratchet noticed her limping and scanned to see if she had dislocated her knee, again. When she was free to go, she walked to her room, took a shower, and got her pajamas on, which consisted of a light blue t-shirt that stopped just over her Autobot symbol, pajama pants, and her hair flowing freely over her shoulders even if she didn't like it.

She walked out of her bathroom and looked at the clock on the glass nightstand beside her bed, it was 12 am on Christmas Eve and tommarow was going to be Christmas Day. Sighing she crawled into the soft silky sheets of her bed, pulled up her satin comforter, and laid her head down on her plush pillow, and fell asleep. Optimus walked into her room to check on her and sighed, he was going to make it the best Christmas she ever had tommarow.

* * *

Alora woke up the next morning and groaned, her body ached all over. She yawned and stretched like she did every morning. She looked at her clock and gasped. It was 9 am! Why hadn't Optimus or Obi-Wan woken her up at 6? She ran to her bathroom to get ready when she saw a simple yet elegant midnight blue dress that had silver snowflakes all over it, midnight blue strappy heels, and a note. She picked the note up and read it out loud.

_Dear Alora,_

_I hope that you would please consider wearing these for me, I as your father want you to look beautiful today. I told Obi-Wan and everyone else not to wake you up since you came home so late last night. Once you are done come to the command center. Merry Christmas._

_Love, your father._

__Alora looked at the dress again and smiled, Optimus must have had something planned to have her dress up at the last minute. So she got to work. Once she had the dress and the heels on, she pulled back the top half of her hair and clipped it in with a holly clip, then she moved on to her least favorite part, the makeup. Once she was done with that, she looked at herself in the mirror, she had on blush, lip gloss, mascara, eye liner, and midnight blue eyeshadow. Time to go see what Optimus had planned.

She walked into the command center and gasped. The entire base was transformed. It was decorated with all sorts of Christmas lights and decorations, and then there was a tree that was a few inches taller than Arcee.

Optimus walked over to her in his holoform. His blue black hair was combed back, he wore a red dress shirt and dark blue dress pants. "Merry Christmas Alora." He said as he held his arm out to her, she slid her arm into his and he walked her towards the others.

Anika, Miko, Ahsoka, Padme, and Arcee all wore dresses. The guys were all in dress shirts and dress pants.

"Merry Christmas Alora!" Everyone said.

Obi-Wan stepped forward "Optimus explained everything to us, so we spent all morning doing this for you."

"You guys did all of this for me?" Alora asked.

"Christmas was always your favorite Alora." Jack said.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Miko exclaimed.

* * *

After everyone exchanged gifts, and much to Alora's protest, she got a gift. Later that night Bumblebee and Alora were talking when they heard giggling, they looked up and saw Anika, Miko, Raf and Ahsoka holding a thing of missile toe over their heads. Alora looked at Bumblebee and blushed. Bumblebee smiled, slightly blushing.

"Well, come on Alora, you know what happens when two people, a boy and a girl, are under the missile toe they have to kiss." Miko said with a giggle.

Alora looked at Bumblebee and gave him a sheepish smile.

Bumblebee leaned forward and whispered in Alora's ear. "Did I ever tell you that your eyes are so beautiful, that you are so beautiful?"

Alora blushed even harder. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Now I know that you don't care about looks, but you really are." Bumblebee whispered "So, how about that kiss?"

Alora blinked a couple of times then nodded. Bumblebee took her chin in his hand and in one swift movement he kissed her, Alora immediately gave in to the kiss and her marks began to glow.

Anika giggled and covered Rafs eyes. Ahsoka and Miko high fived each other.

Obi-Wan and Optimus watched the entire thing. Obi-Wan turned to Optimus.

"It would appear that my padawan has fallen for one of your Autobots Optimus." he said.

"Yes it would seem so Master Kenobi." Optimus said.

"You know, before we came to Earth she would speak very highly about you." Obi-Wan said.

"Really?" Optimus asked.

"The way she talked about you made you seem like her father before she even knew." Obi-Wan said.

Friends and family, that was all Alora needed, and this Christmas, that's what she got.


End file.
